Doctor's Orders
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Don't you hate it when you get sick? You feel like a zombie all day. Isn't it nice when there's someone there to help you when feel like that? Well, what if that person had never cared for a cold before? Or what if that person was the last one you'd expect to take care of you?
1. Sally's First Cold

**AN:** I'm back! Gah, I forgot how much fun writing for this series is. Sorry I've been a hermit lately. Such is the life for a college student.

Anywho, yes, this is another story with a sick day theme for those of you who've been reading my _A Monster in Paris_ story. I can't help it, okay? The idea of getting sick and being cared for by someone you love is just so cute! I couldn't resist!

Hope you all enjoy and, please, leave a review if you liked it.

 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own _Nightmare Before Christmas_. That belongs to Tim Burton.

* * *

 **Doctor's Orders**

Sally yawned, covering her mouth with her hand while she stirred the pot. She felt exhausted. Part of her wished she had stayed in bed, but there were too many things she needed to do today. The first being to prepare breakfast. Still, cooking was easier when one kept their eyes open. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She had kicked off the covers several times and somehow she had many aches and pains all over her body. So, naturally, she had woken up feeling dead on her feet. Still, she had managed to pull her sore body from her bed and stumble downstairs to make breakfast.

As she continued to stir the pot, Sally contemplated what to do after she finished making the… What was she making? Porridge! She was making Jack his favorite porridge. She rubbed her eyes. She contemplated whether to go back and sleep another hour or two. She decided against it; there were too many things for her to do.

She had to meet with the Mayor to go over wedding plans. Stop in town to pick up more fabric and thread for the bridal dresses. Meet with the Witch Sisters about the cake. Then of course there was her scheduled meeting with Will over finalizing the details for June, and then… and then…

Sally grabbed her head. Just thinking about her long list of errands was making her dizzy.

A soft whimper caught her attention. Looking down, Sally spotted Zero at her feet. The ghostly pup was whining and nuzzling his nose against her knee. He looked up with a worried look in his hollow eyes. Sally reached down to pat his head.

"Don't worry, Zero. I'm just a little tired, that's all," she replied. It was clear Zero didn't believe her. Hearing her own voice, Sally didn't believe herself.

"Sally darling, are you up?"

"In the kitchen, Jack," she called back. She patted Zero once more before looking up as her darling fiancé entered the kitchen, a large smile on his face. The action made her a little dizzy but she put on a smile for his benefit.

"Darling, are you busy? You sound a little…" His smile dropped when he saw her. "Sally? Are you alright?"

"I-I fine." She stood up, a little too fast, and grabbed her head. The whole room was spinning. Her legs buckled and suddenly she was falling.

"Sally!" Jack grabbed her before Sally could hit the floor. He pulled her close but she was limp in his arms.

Jack supported her back and head so that she was propped against his chest, her head resting o his shoulder. Her breaths came in short gasps and her voice sounded raspy.

He moved closer to the table and sat down in a chair. He moved Sally so that she sat in his lap. He gently turned her head, moving her hair out of her face. Now that he had a closer look, Jack saw how exhausted his dearest friend looked. Her face was flush and she had dark circles under her eyes.

 _She must not have gotten any sleep_ , Jack thought. He brushed hair hand over her face, only to find her skin felt hot to the touch.

"Sally, you're burning up!"

"I-I'm fine…really…" she mumbled, licking her pale lips. "Just-Just need to rest a minute, then…then…gotta…"

"Absolutely not!" Jack stated. "Whatever you have to do today can wait. You're staying home."

"But Jack…"

"I mean it, Sally." Jack shifted her in his arms and carried her to the living room. He then laid her on the couch, wrapping a blanket around her. Sally try to protest, especially when Jack took off her shoes.

She coughed. "Jack, it's all right, I'm fine."

"That doesn't sound fine to me." He placed her shoes aside and got up to start a fire. He could see her shivering under the blanket.

"But I have so much to do," Sally protested through another coughing fit. She moved to sit up, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. She began to count off her list on her fingers.

Jack shook his head. "That can all wait. Your health is far more important." He got the fire started, then turned and walked back to the couch. He knelt beside her and took ahold of her hand.

"Please, my love," he begged, his eye sockets pleading with her. "I can't stand to see you like this. What kind of man would I be if I let my wife-to-be feel so miserable?" With his other hand, he reached up and caressed her cheek. "Take the day off and let your Old Jack care for you. Please?"

Oh, he was being completely unfair! He knew she couldn't refuse when he looked at her like that.

Sally found it impossible to resist, and she was feeling especially tired. Perhaps he was right, she should wait until she was better. Besides, she knew she could never get everything on her list completed when she felt this sluggish. That and she didn't want her friends to catch whatever bug she had.

She looked back at her fiancé with a pout, muttering something under her breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Sally smiled. "I said, you're not old. I've told you that countless times, but it seems I'll need to remind you again, my dearest Jack."

Jack chuckled. "If you insist, my sweetest doll," he said, kissing the back of her hand. "But after you're well. Deal?"

"Alright Jack, you win," she said with a sigh. "I'll stay home, but would you please at least let the Mayor and Will know I won't be available today?"

"Done!" Jack rushed to the telephone. His first call was to the Mayor. He explained the situation and, while there was a brief moment of panic, the Mayor was more concerned for Sally's health than planning. He insisted on rescheduling, and wished for the future queen to be well soon. Jack thanked him and then hung up before dialing Will's number.

Meanwhile, Sally settled herself on the cough. The fireplace was slowly warming the room but she was still cold. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

Soon Jack reentered the room. He walked back to the couch and kneeled down. He stroked his hand over his ladylove's head.

"Did you get ahold of them?"

"Yes. The Mayor wished for you to get well soon, and he's informing everyone else not to disturb you until this bout of illness passes," he explained. "Will was also happy to reschedule and offered some advice to help you feel better."

"That was sweet of her…" Sally was enjoying the feel of Jack's cool touch against her burning forehead.

Jack smiled. "You should get some rest. I can make you some tea if you like?"

"You're so sweet. Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said. "Now, you just relax, beloved. I'll be at your beck and call all day, so if you need anything, anything at all, you just let me know."

Sally nodded and closed her eyes, soothed by Jack's touch. He smiled before standing and making his way to the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was the pot on the stove. He figured Sally must have been trying to make them breakfast. He decided to do something before the food burned. However, when went to remove the pot there was nothing inside but the ladle Sally had been stirring with. The burner wasn't even on. Jack looked to the side and found the ingredients for porridge were lying on the counter, untouched.

 _Poor love_ , he thought, _she must be feeling completely out of it._

Jack put the items away and rummaged through the cabinets for the tea. Finding the chamomile, he brewed a pot. He knew this tea made her sleep, but from the dark circles under her eyes, Jack determined Sally might need something stronger. When the tea was ready, he poured it into a cup then he added two tablespoons of molasses. It not only would be a sweet taste and help her sleep peacefully, while the chamomile would be soothing on her stomach.

Once the molasses was mixed in, he carried the cup to the couch, finding his lady to be barely awake.

"Here Sally." He handed her the cup. "This should help."

Sally coughed, covering her mouth before she took the cup. It felt warm against her trembling hands. She let some of the steam wash over her before taking a sip. She drank about half before handing it back to Jack. "Thank you…"

"Anything for you, my love. Would you like me to take you to your room, or are you comfortable laying here?"

"I'm fine, honest. Maybe…maybe later…" Her eyes felt heavy. The warmth from the tea was already affecting her weary body. She snuggled into the pillow, smiling as Jack tucked the blanket around her. As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt Jack life her into his arms. He carried upstairs into her room where he placed her on the bed

"Sweet nightmares," he whispered, kissing her forehead. When he was sure that she was fast asleep, he slipped back downstairs to the phone. Will had told him Sally should be fine, but he still had a few questions about how to care for a cold.

"Hello, Doctor? This is Jack. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me…"

 **XXX**

Sally woke feeling a little better. Her head still felt stuffed with cobwebs, but her body wasn't as pained as it had been that morning. She coughed, reaching for the tissues on her nightstand and blew her nose. Not remembering putting the tissue box there, or that she had gone back to bed, Sally could only guess that Jack has done it while she slept. The thought made her smile.

 _Knock. Knock._ "Sally? Darling, are you awake?"

"Yes Jack. You can come in."

The door clicked open, and Jack popped his skull in and gave her a soft smile. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Tired but better." She leaned back against the headrest. "What have you been up to?"

"Just doing a little research…and a little cooking." The door opened wider to reveal Jack carrying a large covered tray. He walked in and set the tray down on Sally's lap. Before she could ask what was under it, Jack lifted the lid to reveal what he had been preparing.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called Doctor Finklestein and asked him for some cold remedies," Jack explained. "He recommended lizard soup for the nutrients, and a raw onion for immune responsiveness and detoxification. I've taken the liberty of adding some onion to your soup as well. Last, a glass of coconut water to replenish your electrolytes and keep you hydrated. The Doctor said you'll need to continue drinking fluids until this passes. He also recommended a brew of chickweed herb and mullein leaves in a quart of boiling water, drunk three times a day to help you rest."

Sally laughed, making her cough a little. "My, you've certainly been busy."

"Oh, that's not all," Jack said. "There were other remedies the Doctor suggested should these not work. He also suggested to breathe steam to decrease nasal congestion, gargle salt water or sage mixed with a bit of alum to help your soar throat. He also recommended eating pickled plum for your cold symptoms, though if you don't like the pungency, we can steep it in hot tea with ginger and lemon."

"Goodness!"

Jack took her reaction as a positive. He smiled proudly. "I've got plenty of cold remedies to get my Sally back on her feet. If there's anything that will cure this nasty cold, I will find it."

"Jack, that's sweet of you, but please don't get carried away," she pleaded. "You know how you get when you start overthinking a new project."

"I know, but I can't help it." Jack leaned over and took ahold of her hand. "Sally, I only want to care for you. I know I tend to go a little overboard…"

"A little?" Sally quirked her eyebrow at him, a small smirk on her lips.

"Okay, okay. A lot." Jack chuckled. "I thought only Will and Al would tease me about that, and then there's the trick-or-treaters. But you, my own fiancé?"

Sally shook her head with a sigh. "I just don't want you to worry so much. I'm fine, honest. I'll be back to myself in no time. You'll see."

Jack squeezed her hand. "I know, love. I just want to help you get better," he said, kissing her knuckles. "You take such good care of Zero, me, and our house. I just like having the chance to return the favor."

"Thank you… I've never had anyone care for me like this before," she said. "Well, I've never been sick before either. I've had to care for the Doctor on occasion, but all he ever wanted was soup and tissues."

"Well my dear, you'll get all that and more," Jack stated. "Anything you need I will get it for you." He smiled and then took the spoon. He dipped it into the soup and ladled some of the broth. He blew on it before offering it to Sally.

Sally laughed. "Jack, I can handle a spoon."

"Ah ah! Doctor's orders, my sweet little patient. You are to rest and not move a muscle for the next few days. Now, open," he gently commanded.

Sally complied. She thought it was sweet that Jack insisted on feeding her. Truthfully, she was also happy to be sampling his cooking. She did the majority of the meal preparation, but once in a while Jack would insist on making her something special. And the soup he was feeding her was tasty. The warm broth did wonders on her throat, while the steam was clearing her head a little. He had also cut the vegetables so they were easier to chew, and the lizard meat was cooked perfectly. Not too dry and full of flavor.

Jack continued feeding her the soup. He would pause and feed her pieces of the onion, and he tried helping her with the water, but Sally insisted on doing that herself. After lunch, Jack gave her the chickweed herb and mullein leaves mixture. Sally winced at the flavor but she gulped it back. Once Jack cleared the dishes, he pulled out a book and offered to read it to her. She smiled and settled back into her bed so she could listen more comfortably.

Jack pulled up the chair Sally had placed at her sewing machine. He had selected one of their favorites, a collection of short stories and poems. Sally used to read it while living with the Doctor, and after she had moved in with Jack, she shared some of her favorites with him. They had even gotten into the habit of reading to one another, which often led to late night kisses by the fireplace. He opened the book and began to read.

 **XXX**

 _Be near me when my light is low,  
_ _When the blood creeps, and the nerves prick  
_ _And tingle; and the heart is sick,  
_ _And all the wheels of Being slow._

 _Be near me when the sensuous frame  
_ _Is racked with pangs that conquer trust;  
_ _And Time, a maniac scattering dust,  
_ _And Life, a Fury slinging flame._

 _Be near me when my faith is dry,  
_ _And men the flies of latter spring,  
_ _That lay their eggs, and sting and sing  
_ _And weave their petty cells and die._

 _Be near me when I fade away,  
_ _To point the term of human strife,  
_ _And on the low dark verge of life  
_ _The twilight of eternal day._

Jack turned the page. He had been reading different stories for the past hour. His voice was starting to hurt, but he wasn't complaining. He had been caring for Sally since yesterday. She seemed to be getting a little better, but her cough was persistent, and the night before, she had a horrible headache and could barely move from the bed. Jack had made her some tea with passionflower that seemed to help her sleep.

He looked up from the book and noted Sally had dozed off again. He smiled, readying to read the next part of the poem.

 _Knock, knock!_

Jack stopped, startled by the sudden interruption. He marked the page and set the book on the nightstand before sneaking out of the room.

He walked downstairs to find Zero laying on the couch. Hearing his master, the ghost pup shot his head up, whimpering when he didn't see any sign of his mistress. Jack walked over and scratched his friend behind his long ears.

"It's alright, Zero," he said. "Sally is still feeling under the weather. Remember, Doctor Finklestein said that it will be another day or two before this cold passes. However, that means I'm going to be busy taking care of her and keeping the house tidy. I'm afraid I may not have time to play, and Sally won't be up to much excitement until she's feeling better. For now, why don't you head off to the graveyard? I'm sure the other ghosts won't mind keeping you company. And I promise to stop by later for a quick game of fetch and let you know how Sally is doing. What do you say?"

Zero whined. He was sad that he couldn't spend time with his master and mistress, but he understood. He wanted to see his mistress smiling again. "Arf, arf."

"That's my boy! And don't you worry. I'll have our Sally back on her feet in no time. I don't want her sick any longer than you do." Jack earned an affectionate lick and reciprocated by patting Zero on the head.

 _Knock, knock!_

"Now, let's see who's at the door."

They walked to the front door as another persistent knocking was heard. Jack opened it and was surprised by the visitors.

"Max, Puck. Afternoon," Jack greeted. It was rare to see only one of the Vampire Brothers, especially at this time of day. "What can I do for you?"

"Good evening, Jack," Max replied, holding his tiny umbrella higher. "I apologize for coming by unannounced, but we needed to speak with you immediately."

"No trouble but I'm afraid I cannot invite you in. Please forgive me, but Sally is ill, and I rather not disturb her rest."

"Sally's sick too?" Puck asked.

Jack gave him a puzzled look. "Too?"

"Yes, I'm afraid my nephew has come on behalf of Willa," he replied, turning to Puck.

"What's the matter with Will?" he asked. It was then he noticed Will's skeleton key hanging around Puck's neck. This must've been serious for her to have lent it instead of coming herself.

Puck grimaced as he explained the situation. "She has the flu. I stopped by her house yesterday and she was like a zombie. I put her to bed and gave her some medicine, but this morning she started shaking and her fever spiked. What was worse is that ever time she sneezed or coughed, she would change into a bat. When I was able to check her temperature, it rose to 104° F. I wanted to rush her to a hospital, but because of the transforming, I knew that I couldn't take her to a human doctor, but I don't think I could move her either. I didn't know what else to do."

Jack was shocked. It was a coincidence that Will was sick at the same time as Sally, but it was startling to here she was faring far worse. He nervously looked back up at Sally's room, wondering if her health would succumb to the same fate.

"My brothers and I believe Willa's hybrid blood is having difficulty fighting off the virus," Max explained, pulling Jack from his thoughts. "We were not sure as to how we might help when Bela recalled that elderberry extract can reduce fevers brought on by the flu. Unfortunately, we have none and I offered to go with Puck to see if Doctor Finklestein might have some, but he and Miss Jewel are out for the afternoon. We also tried the Witch Shop only to learn they are completely out of stock. Helgamine believed that Sally might have some."

"Is there any chance you might have it?" Puck added.

"Goodness, this is horrible! I-I'm not sure," Jack said. "Sally has many herbs and spices… I'm not even sure what I'd be looking for."

"It's a small berry, similar to that of a blueberry only black in color."

"Alright… Give me a moment."

Jack dashed back inside the house and went straight for the kitchen. He searched the cupboard where Sally kept all the herbs and spices, but nothing fit the description Max had given him. He scratched his skull. All the bottles and jars looked alike. The only one who could tell them apart was Sally.

"Guess there's no other way around it." He sighed and trudged up the stairs to Sally's room. Peeking inside, he saw she was still asleep. It pained him to have to wake her, but this was an emergency. He walked over to her bedside and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Sally…" he called gently. "Sally, darling? I…I'm sorry to wake you, but I need your help."

Sally moaned in protest. She cracked open her eyes, now looking red-rimmed. The sight made Jack wince.

"Jack?" her voice cracked. "Wha-What's wrong…?"

"Oh Sally, I'm so terribly sorry to disturb you. I know you need your rest, and I wouldn't have interrupted, but this is a bit of an emergency and I didn't know what else to do."

"Jack, it's fine…" she mumbled, rubbing her dry eyes. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Puck and Max are at the door. They're here because it appears Will has caught the flu," he explained. "Puck is caring for her, but she's taken a turn for the worse. Max believes some elderberry extract might help her, and they were wondering if you had any. I've tried looking but I can't find any. I was hoping you might know where we keep it. Please say you do?"

She paused and tried to think. "Oh, elderberry? Yes, I remember. The Doctor told me elderberry has some medical properties. That's the tea he'd want when he felt under the weather."

"I wished I'd known about it. I could have brewed some."

"Jack, it's alright. I do remember where I kept it, but I'm sorry, I don't have any left. I was going to get some from the hedgerow grown by Helgamine and Zeldaborne. It blooms sometime in next month."

"Oh no! And you're sure you don't have any? Not even a little?"

Sally slowly shook her head. "Sorry, I don't. I don't use it much since it's only nontoxic when cooked. The last time I had it was during my last session with Will. We were talking about what wine to serve for the wedding, and I used up the last of elderberries for one of the samples."

Jack gave her a soft smile. He was a little disappointed he couldn't help Will, not to mention he half hoped there might even be enough for Sally. He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "It's alright, Sally. I'll just let them know."

"Jack, wait." She pulled back on his hand. "I…I may have something."

"What is it?"

She let go of his hand to push herself up on the bed. "Do you remember where I keep my recipe cards? The ones I brought when I moved in?"

Jack nodded. "In the cabinet over the sink, bottom shelf on the right?"

"That's the one."

"What about it?"

"There's a recipe the Doctor asked for whenever he felt ill," she said, coughing a little. "I don't like to make it, but if Will is as sick as you say, then it might help her. It's supposed to cure any illness in an instant."

"It does? Oh, that would really help her and…" He stopped in front of the door before he could walk to the kitchen. He turned around, looking at Sally with incredulous eye sockets.

"Wait…" Jack continued to look at her, but now there was a slight frown on his face. "Sally, do you mean to tell me this recipe of yours can cure _any_ illness?"

"Yes."

"Any illness, even a cold?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Why didn't you mention it sooner?" he asked. There was a clear tone of irritation in his tone, and his frown deepened, his brows narrowing.

"I-I thought about it, but–"

"Sally, this is inexcusable! If you had such a cure, you should have told me from the beginning. I can see how miserable you are but that's no excuse for hiding something from me. All you had to do was tell me. I would have made it for you."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Sally said, her voice pained at the tone in his voice. "I didn't tell you because it wouldn't have helped me."

"But you just said it could cure any illness?"

"Yes but I can't drink it." Her throat began to itch, so she reached for a tissue to cover her mouth. She coughed harshly into it until she could speak."The smell alone makes me lightheaded and then I start to feel sick to the pit of my stomach," she explained. "The few times I had to make it, I wore a mask, and then Igor would need to take it to the Doctor while I would lie down in my room until it passed."

She felt nauseous thinking about it. She swallowed and turned her eyes back to Jack. "So you see, that's why I didn't mention it before. I had thought it might help me get better, but drinking it would've make me horribly queasy. You're already doing so much to take care of me. I didn't want you to have to concern yourself with me being nauseous too."

Jack felt like a heel. He felt like a total heel. Instead of the Pumpkin King, he should have been branded as Prince of Fools. He had to be the most ignorant bloody git in all of Halloween Town. Scratch that, in all the Seven Holiday realms! He might has well have stamped "M.O.R.O.N." on his forehead.

How could he have been so hard on her? Never mind the fact his Sally was already feeling miserable from the virus, but he had added to it by outright accusing her of keeping something from him. She just said that the medicine made her feel sick, so of course it would not make sense to take it if it wouldn't help her feel better. How could he be so inconsiderate?

"Sally I…I…" His tongue felt like lead as his mind tried to form the words in his mouth. "What have I…How-How could I…" He shifted about, pacing a few steps between the bed and the door as he tried to sort everything out.

 _I'm such an_ idiot _!_ he thought, not even daring to look in her direction. He wanted to slap himself for being so thoughtless. _I really messed up. How could I have been so hard on her? She's sick, for Halloween's sake, and here I am badgering her and I didn't let her finish explaining. And poor Sally_ _…_ _SALLY!_

Jack raced back to the beside and fell to his knees. He took her hand in both of his, pressing his forehead into her knuckles.

"Oh Sally… My sweetest Sally," he said, pressing small kisses to her hand. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I lost my temper with you. I was completely out of line, and it's not that am angry at you. I could _never_ be angry with you, my love." His grip on her hand tightened. "…I'm just … Oh Sally, I'm just so worried about you. When I spoke with the Doctor, he told me that this was the first time you've ever been sick. I asked him many questions about what he thought would be best in caring for you, and I'm so sorry if I've invaded your privacy in any way, but I'm just so worried that you'll get worse. Puck and Max have told me Will's fever has gotten remarkably high and she should be in a hospital."

"What? She's that sick?"

"Yes, and I'm worried it may happen to you," Jack said. "So please, don't apologize for my foolishness. I'm the one who should be apologizing for even _thinking_ that you'd deliberately keep something important from me. You shouldn't have to explain yourself either. I shouldn't have accused you as I did. I want to see you well again, but not at the cost of making you feel any worse. Can you ever forgive me?"

Sally smiled. "There's nothing to forgive," she whispered. "Now, I think you better go and get that recipe card for Puck. He and Max must still be waiting, and we don't want to prolong them further, especially if Will is as sick as you say."

"Of course, you're right, you're always right." Jack chuckled, kissing her hand again. "I-I'll be right back. Unless, of course, you would rather I leave you alone for a while… I wouldn't blame you if you'd rather not be around me after the way I behaved."

Sally smirked. "Oh Jack… Hurry and get the recipe card to Puck first, then come back here. We need to talk, Mister."

Jack gulped. He knew those dreaded four words usually meant one of two things: he was in _big_ trouble or she just wanted to talk. He could worry about it later. He needed to tend to his other problem.

Racing back down to the kitchen, Jack searched the cabinets until he found Sally's recipe box. He opened it and began thumbing through the tabs. The one in the back marked "Dr.'s Sick Soup" caught his attention. Pulling it out, Jack read the ingredients. He searched around for something to write with.

"Darn it! I should really put some stationary out here."

Racing into the living room, Jack spotted Sally's notepad on the coffin table. He ripped out a sheet from the back and wrote down the instructions. Running back into the kitchen and placing the recipe card back in the box, Jack then hurried to the door. He was glad to find his guests still waiting. Apparently, Zero had been keeping them occupied, doing little flips and other tricks while his master was delayed. Puck was just patting Zero's head when Jack made his presence known.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen," he apologized. "I had to ask Sally about the whereabouts of the elderberries. Unfortunately, we have none. Sally planned to gather more from the Witch Sisters when the plant blooms."

"Oh no! This is terrible," Puck exclaimed.

Max placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not fret. We may still find a cure for young Willa."

"That's right!" Jack said, holding out a piece of paper. "This may not be the elderberry extract, but Sally said this recipe should cure Will's cold."

Max took the paper and read it over. He smiled wide. "Ah, I know this recipe," he stated. "It is a potent potion indeed, one I have not seen in over five hundred or so years. It was used by the village women and healers to cure fevers."

"Will it really cure Will's fever, Uncle?" Puck asked, a hopeful look in his worried eyes.

Max nodded. "It's said a demon used it to heal a powerful priestess, and her descendants then used it in trade with foreign lands. The ingredients are not difficult to prepare, though they will take time to collect."

"That won't be a problem." Puck took the list and grabbed onto the chain around his neck. "I can use Will's key to gather the ingredients," he said, then turned to Jack. "Thank you for this, my friend. Sorry to dash, but I need to get going before Will gets any worse. I hope Sally recovers soon."

Puck transformed into a bat and took off, leaving the vampire and skeleton alone. Max turned to Jack and bid him good evening before doing the same. Jack sighed.

"Well, I hope that helps," he said aloud. Looking down, he spotted Zero looking back up at the staircase, whimpering as his sheet wagged sadly. The action reminded Jack that Sally still wanted to talk to him.

"Zero, now might be the best time for you to go off to the graveyard. I need to go talk to Sally, and I don't think you want to be around for that." He scratched the back of his skull. "I…I really messed up."

"Arf?"

Jack smiled. "Don't worry. Old Jack is going to make everything right, even if it means I'm on the couch tonight." He chuckled nervously.

Zero nodded. He wasn't sure what his master was talking about, but whatever the issue, he was certain his master and mistress would make amends. He nudged his master back into the house before flying off to the graveyard.

Jack watched before turning back inside the house.

Meanwhile, up in her room, Sally was feeling like a ten ton bag of sand. Her whole body ached and even moving her arm for a tissue was painful. She had made sure not to let it show in front of Jack. Her poor love was already frazzled enough. She only hoped she could hold it together long enough for her talk with him.

She heard the knock on her door, followed by a tender voice, "Sally? You still awake, darling?"

Pulling herself together, Sally pushed herself up against the headboard and forced a smile. "Come in."

Jack entered. He had removed his jacket and tie, leaving him with only his white dress shirt. The top button was undone and he was carrying a steaming teacup in hand. Sally's curiosity piqued. "What's that, Jack?"

"Something to help you sleep a little easier," he said, setting the cup aside. "I believe it's called a Hot Toddy. Since you couldn't take the other medicine, I thought this might be a preferred substitute. It's supposed to reduce fever and relieve muscle aches. "

"Oh, r-really?"

Jack nodded. "I noticed you looked uncomfortable earlier, as though you were pained by something."

"Maybe a little," Sally admitted through a blush. "I feel sore all over, but I didn't want to worry you about it."

"Sally, as I said before, I'm here to care for you," Jack said. "Anything you need, just ask. If something is troubling you, I want you to tell me so I can help in whatever way that I can."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Ah, ah! None of that. You've nothing to apologize for, especially after the way I behaved today."

"Don't start that again…" Sally sighed and leaned her head back against the headboard. She held out her hand for him to come join her. Jack grabbed the chair and pulled it up beside the bed. He took her hand and kissed the palm. She smiled.

"Jack, I know you worry and I appreciate you caring so much about me. Please understand that I'm not angry, nor am I upset about what happened. I know you and I know you tend to get a little carried away when you get into something that brings out your enthusiasm. It's who you are. You're spontaneous, passionate, and while you tend to overstep a few boundaries without thinking it through sometimes, I also know how much you care. I see it in you everyday. It's one of the many things I love about you, my dearest Jack."

"Sally…"

She smiled, coughing a little into her arm. "Now, can we put all that unpleasantness behind us?" she asked softly. "I'd feel much better knowing you weren't worrying over it anymore."

Jack chuckled and patted her hand. "I promise, Sally. No more letting silly worries get the better of this silly old skeleton. Your ol' Jack swears by it." He heard her groan. "What? Are you in pain, love?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I swear, Jack, the moment I'm better and can get out of this bed, I'm going to do everything within me to remind you that _you're not old!_ " She laughed and gave him her most determined smile.

Jack chuckled. He then released her hand and stood. "I've no doubt you will, my Sally, but the hour is late and you need rest." He grabbed the cup from her nightstand, moving closer to help her sit up. "Now, drink this," he told her. "Its a mix of half a shot of whiskey and some sour lemon juice, and I added extra honey since I know you don't care for the taste."

"Thank you." Sally let Jack help her drink. The taste was bitter despite the honey, but she would gladly drink it if it made Jack happy.

When her cup was empty, Jack set it aside and tucked Sally into bed. He made sure she was comfortable before leaving her room to put the cup in the sink. Sally smiled and nestled deeper into the blankets. She was starting to feel the effect of the whisky when she heard the door creak open. She opened her eyes to bid Jack goodnight only to here the rustle of the sheets, and the presence of a thin body next to her. She felt Jack's long arms wrap around her and pull her close.

She started. "J-Jack! Wh-What are you doing?" she protested. "I don't want you to get sick too."

"Don't worry Sally, I'll be fine." He nestled her head in the crook of his neck before pulling the top blanket over them. "I just thought you might be a little warmer. I've noticed you cuddle especially close to me on cold night during our sleepovers."

"Well, your bones always seem to warm under my touch," she teased, cuddling into him. "Not to mention I love cuddling with you, Jack…"

He could hear her begin to drift off. He settled her more comfortably in his arms before settling back on the bed. The steady rise and fall of her chest let him know she was asleep. He pressed a kiss into her hair before curling up and closing his eyes.

"Sweet nightmares, my Sally."


	2. Bat Influenza

**AN:** Sorry for the wait, got sidetracked with stuff. So here's the second chapter with a little take on the other side of this sick day story. Sorry it's a little long but I hope you like it. Bonus points to anyone who can name the references.

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Will groaned. Reaching out and grabbing her phone, she turned off the alarm before throwing it to the floor.

She then sat up and moaned from the rush. Something was definitely wrong. Her head felt stuffed with cotton, and her throat was very dry. She licked her lips. They felt coated in thick slime that spread inside of her mouth. If that wasn't bad enough, her sinuses felt like they were backed up to her brain.

"Tissue. Need…tissue…"

Will forced herself from the warm cocoon she had been wrapped in. Mogwai shifted from the foot of the bed, not liking his mistress waking so early. Once she stood up, he stretched and turned in a small circle before he curled back in a ball to sleep. Will glared at him.

 _Furball should be lucky he_ can _sleep_ , she thought bitterly. She stumbled her way from her room to the bathroom. She tried the light but quickly turned them off to spare her eyes, which seemed extra sensitive. She spotted the tissue box and quickly blew her nose.

"Ah crap! Of all the days to be sick…" She pinched the bridge of her nose. Staying home with a cold was not an option today. She had a midterm and there was an important lecture she needed to attend for her writing class. Looking at herself in the mirror, she knew she'd have to double up on cold medicine if she would have any chance of getting through her classes.

Opening up the mirror, she began to tear apart the medicine cabinet in a search for the DayQuil. Finding the box, she popped two pills into her mouth before reaching for the Afrin. She shut the mirror and then pulled a couple of tissues from the tissue box. Once she made her airway clear, Will readied the nasal spray.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Will quickly snorted the medicine before returning to her room. She retrieved her phone from the floor and answered it. "Hello?"

 _Will, is that you?_

"Yes. Only Will would answer Will's phone." She didn't care who was on the phone at the moment, nor whether she sounded polite. It was early, she felt awful, and she hadn't had coffee yet. "Who's calling?"

 _It's Jack, Jack Skellington. Have I called at a bad time?_

"Jack? Why would– OH!" Will mentally slapped herself. Last night, she and Sally had worked late into the night discussing the final details over the bridesmaids dresses. Will had been multitasking by trying to study for her test. Sally had commented about her burning the candle at both ends, to which Will remarked her friend looked about as worn out as she felt. It was then both she and Sally agreed to continue their meeting in morning.

"Oh gosh, sorry, I totally forgot," Will apologized. "I told Sally I'd stop by before class, but I didn't reset my alarm, and now I have to hurry to school because I have a huge test today, but-but I can come over after my last class. Maybe about, uh, three?"

 _That's actually what I'm calling about_ , Jack said. _I'm afraid Sally is feeling under the weather, so she won't be able to get together today._

"Oh no! Is she okay?" Will asked. "Wait, can a rag doll even get sick?"

 _Well, not in the traditional way,_ he explained, _at least, not to my knowledge. From what I can tell, she's got a slight fever and she has a cough. I don't think she was able to sleep at all last night either._

Will frowned. So far, everything Jack described sounded similar to her situation. She had tossed and turned, and while she didn't have the cough, she had been feeling off last night. Sally too. Perhaps they had caught the same thing, though when she couldn't think about. Right now she needed to calm down Jack while suppressing a massive headache.

 _She's completely miserable_ , Jack continued. _She won't admit it, but I'm sure she's feeling completely out of it. She tried making breakfast this morning without ingredients or turning on the burning. What if–_

"Jack, calm down," Will said. "I may not know about sick rag dolls, but from what you're telling me, this is a basic cold. Classic bed rest and chicken noodle soup case."

 _Are you sure?_

"Yes, and relax, it's not as bad as you think," she teased. "Besides, she's in good hands with you. I bet a little extra TLC from Doctor Jack will perk her right up. I can guarantee if you're taking care of her, our Sally will be back to her sassy sweet self in no time."

Will could easily envision Jack's skull turning stark white as he fumbled over his words. _Well, I-I'll do my best, though I'm not sure what all I can do. I don't get sick myself, so I've never had a situation like this before… And Sally is so exhausted… Perhaps I should call Doctor Finklestein?_

"Jack, if it's just a cold, then all you gotta do is keep her warm, make sure she gets lots of fluids and plenty of rest, and maybe try Vitamin C every hour," Will suggested. "Always works for me. If she doesn't improve, then call the Doc. I gotta go. Big test in an hour and a barely studied last night."

 _Alright. I'll try your suggestions. I'll give you a call when Sally's feeling better to reschedule. Best wishes on your test._

"Thanks." Will hung up the phone. She sighed, rubbing her temple in thought.

Sally was feeling sick too. From the description, it sounded like Sally might be fairing worse. Will looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She wasn't looking any better. However, she wasn't too bad that she could miss school, and she knew her writing class was mostly graded on attendance. Plus, it was Friday and she wasn't scheduled to work that weekend. All she had to do was make it through class, and then she could come home for some well needed rest.

She could handle it.

 **XXX**

Why she had thought she would be able to focus? Halfway through her test, she realized that she had been severely mislead. Now sitting in her writing class, Will didn't hear even half of what the professor was saying. Her eyelids felt like ten tone weights, and her conscious was slipping in and out. The DayQuil did nothing to help and she was exhausted. Whatever Sally had caught seemed to be just taking its toll on her.

When the professor finally released the class, Will stood and made her way out the door. She quickly sent an email to her third teacher, letting him know she would not be in class that afternoon. She didn't wait for a reply as she made her way back to the parking lot.

It took forty-five minutes before she pulled her truck into the driveway. She stumbled up the stairs and fumbled with her keys twice before she made it into the apartment. She felt ready to collapse. Will halfheartedly greeted the pets as she passed by the phone, pressing the button to listen to any messages. There were three for her:

 _Hey, guess who? Just wanted to let you know my family is thinking about visiting up North in the future. If it's decided, let's get together. I'll keep you posted!_

 _Hi sweetie, it's Mom. Your dad and I just got off the plane, and we're waiting on your brother. Sorry you couldn't come with us. Maybe next time. I'll make sure to give SJ a kiss for you, and we'll see you when we get back. Love you!_

 _Hey Princess! Snuck away from Matt and Casey to let you we made it to LA. Plane over was dull, and the hotel we got for the weekend is crappy, but the weather is amazing! Wish you were here. I'm counting the days. One down, three to go. Call me when you can, alright? Casey still thinks I don't have a girlfriend. Can you believe that? Didn't even believe the picture I showed him. Said a girl that cute wouldn't look twice at me._

The last message made her wince. She had forgotten Dean was in Los Angeles for a "guy's getaway" with his cousins. He told her about it a week ago and she had agreed to take send him her notes so he wouldn't fall behind. She would need to email him the assignments later. For now, she needed some rest.

After changing in a T-shirt, sweatpants and slipper socks, Will made her way to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took another two Vitamin C. Then she found the NyQuil. Pouring herself a full cup, Will stared at the green liquid in disgust before downing it. It tasted horrible but it was a necessary evil.

As she waited for the drug to take affect, Will shuffled back into her room and gathered tissues, a pillow, and her warmest blanket. She carried her items to the living room where she made up a makeshift Al-style nest on the couch. After pulling the coffee table closer so she could reach the tissue box, Will settled herself on the couch and flipped on the TV. There was nothing on this time of day, but she knew listening would help her fall asleep faster.

It wasn't long before the pets gathered around her. Crepe took up her perch on the back of the couch, Whiskey curled up on the floor by her feet, and Mogwai plopped himself on Will's stomach. Will chuckled and gave each of the pets a thank-you pat before letting what was left of her mind be lulled by an infomercial.

Just as her eyes began to droop, she heard a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it but it was persistent. With a sigh, Will pushed Mogwai over and pulled herself from the couch. She shuffled over to the door. Without checking, she undid the locks and opened it only a crack. "…Hello?"

"Hi Will," said a familiar voice. "Sorry, is this a bad time?"

She moved the door a little and spotted Puck, or rather, Puck's chest. She slowly looked up until she met his gaze. He was smiling, so he clearly couldn't see how terrible she looked from her hiding place.

"Just trying to nap. What's up?"

"I was cleaning out some things in my apartment when I found this on my couch." Puck held out a copy of _A Writer's Reference_. "Zack left it at my place during our last study session. I noticed your name in the book and assumed that you probably wanted it back."

"Oh… Oh, yeah, th-thanks…" she mumbled and started reaching for the book.

Puck frowned as she took it from him, keeping the door between them like a barrier. "Will, did I do something wrong?" he asked, now noting her voice sounded like she was stuffed up. "You won't open the door or even look at me."

Will groaned. "I'm sorry, Puck. It's just I really don't feel well," she said, opening the door a little wider. "I caught a cold last night and I don't want you to catch it."

"You're sick?" He hadn't see her well before, but now that he had a closer view, she didn't look like herself. Her skin was much paler and her poor nose looked as red as a strawberry.

"I'll be okay," she said, trying to pull the door closed. "Just a little rest, and…" Will felt herself falling. She managed to prevent herself from tumbling backwards by grabbing the doorknob, but as she pulled herself up, she yanked too hard on the door. The corner edge collided into her forehead with a loud, painful _thunk_!

"Oww." Normally, she wouldn't have been so monotone, but Will was too dazed to notice the pain.

"Will!"

"I-I'm…fine…" She started to sway. "…Maybe not…"

Panicked, Puck pushed his way inside, taking ahold of Will's arm before she could fall again. He pulled her close, noting that a small amount of blood had trickled down from a cut on her forehead. He carefully place his hand over her forehead.

"Will, I think you have a fever!"

"Oh… Really?" The NyQuil was starting to affect her. She couldn't focus and she was enjoying how cool Puck's hand felt on her forehead. _Funny_ , she thought, _I could've sworn he was warmer…_

Puck drew his hand away and shut the door behind him. Then he took ahold of her shoulders to lead her back to the couch, making her sit down before running into the back of the house. When he returned, he had a thermometer in his hand.

"Puck, I told you, I'm…I'm f-fine…" she mumbled.

"No, you're not!" Puck argued. He placed the thermometer under her tongue and told her to wait. When he removed it, he gasped. "101.2° F! Will, you have the flu. I'd say you're far from fine."

Will didn't seemed concerned. She didn't even look up at him. "Oh… Okay…"

"Okay?! Will, this is serious!"

"No big deal," Will protested, her voice sounding deadpan. "I managed school and cut out early when the Afrin stopped working. I just gotta…gotta…"

Puck didn't let her finish. "What you need to do is get back into bed. I can't believe you went to school like this."

"Wasn't that bad this morning…" she muttered. "Besides, it only hit me today. Little more tired, and throat was scratchy last night, but nothing else."

"That's not the point. If you knew you were sick, you should've stayed home." Will didn't respond, most likely because the cold medicine was making her groggy. Puck sighed.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" he asked. "Al or Kat…"

"Not here," Will answered. She was fighting off sleep. It was making her head spin, but Puck deserved an honest answer. "Al had a family thing, and Kat's in New York on some business trip or something…"

"What about Dean? Surely he would be concerned about your health?"

Will shook her head, only to grab her forehead in pain. "Out of town."

"So you've been by yourself?"

Will groaned. "I'm twenty, I can handle a c-cold." She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. "Serious, I be fine. You, go home."

"No chance! I'm staying."

"Puck…"

"Don't argue, Willa." He bent down to her level. "I can clearly see you're not alright, and you have a high temperature. That's not good. Please, as your friend, let me help you? I can't stand to see you so miserable."

Normally, Will would've made him leave, but do to her illness, fighting was out of the question. Besides, she could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer. So, she settled back against the couch and got into her previous sleeping position.

"Do whatever…" she mumbled.

"Glad you're finally seeing reason, my stubborn little bat." Puck smiled and lifted Will into his arms. She grumbled a protest but he ignored her, and carried her off to her room.

He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers around her. The pets had followed and were watching the two curiously. Will had finally fallen asleep, softly snoring as she breathed through her mouth. Puck sighed and kneeled down at her bedside. He smoothed some hair out of her face.

"Arf!" Puck turned as Mogwai jumped up on the bed. The little dog growled before placing himself in front of his mistress. He knew how she felt about this young man, and while he seemed alright, the pup wasn't about to let him too close.

Puck chuckled. "Easy pup. I'm just making sure she's comfortable."

Mogwai continued to growl and was soon joined by Crepe. The cross-eyed cat gave him a glare. The yellow-haired one was close to her own mistress, so if this odd creature pretending to be a boy posed a threat, the kitten was prepared to defend. Now both feline and canine were acting as guards. Meanwhile, Whiskey trotted over and laid his large head on top of Puck's leg. He looked up with large pleading eyes and whined, wagging his tail. The vampire smiled and scratched the pup's ears.

"Well, at least one of you trusts me." Puck patted Whiskey's head once more before standing up. He figured Will would sleep for a while, and she might be hungry when she woke, so he made his way into the kitchen.

 **XXX**

About an hour passed before Will's phone began to play "Opposites Attract." She slowly pulled herself from the drug-induced sleep to answer it, knowing who was calling her.

"Hi Dean."

 _Hey! How'd you know?_

"Because you're the only guy I know who likes MC Skat Kat."

 _Ha ha, very funny._ Dean chuckled. _Say Princess, how come you didn't call me back? Class let out late or something?_

"No, sorry." Will glanced at her phone and noticed it was almost seven o'clock. "Actually, I had to skip my last class. I caught a cold so been sleeping it off.

 _Oh! That sucks. Hope you feel better._

"Thanks. You're-You're-ACHOO!" The phone dropped from her hand. When she opened her eyes, Will found herself in her bat form. She quickly changed back, ignoring the pain in her head, and grabbed her phone off the floor. "Sorry, dropped my phone," she apologized.

 _I heard. Sounds like a nasty cold,_ Dean said, his tone sounding more worried than joking. _Hey, you gonna be okay? I know you said your friends would be gone this weekend. If you want, I can come back early and check in on you._

Will blew her nose before replying, "No, I'm good. Go have fun with the guys. Don't worry bout me."

 _You sure? I can be back late tonight or tomorrow morning. It's no trouble._

Will smiled. "Have fun," she told him. "I'll just feel worse if you're worrying."

 _Okay, if you're sure._ There was some commotion in the background. _Whoops, got to go. Hey, I'll check in later to see how you're feeling, and I'm gonna bring back two souvenirs for you._

"You don't have–" The line cut out. "–to…"

Will sighed and put her phone aside. She started rubbing her forehead when her fingers brushed something. She grabbed her phone again, and turned on the camera. Sure enough, there was a small Band-Aid just about the center of her forehead. Not remembering putting it there, Will ignored it and started dialing a number. She waited for the other line to pick up, but she got the voicemail instead.

"Hey Ally, it's Will. Just giving you a pre-warning that I caught a nasty bug." As if on cue, she started another coughing fit. "Sorry. Anywho, just letting you know in case you want to extend your stay with your family instead of dealing with my sickness. I'll try to disinfect the apartment before you and Kat get back."

Will hung up the phone, flopping back onto her bed. Her head felt ready to split and her throat was dry. Grabbing her blanket, she wrapped it around her and went to the bathroom. She took Advil for the headache before walking into the kitchen to search for a cup and salt. She hated the idea but her dad's saltwater gargle always worked in soothing an irritated throat.

She shuffled into the kitchen but stopped. The counter was littered with traces of carrots, leaks and onions, as well as salt and parsley. Puck stood front of the stove stirring a large metal pot. His back was to her and his long hair tied back in a braid.

Puck looked up and she saw he was also wearing her apron and a surgical mask. His eyes told her that he smiling. "Evening. How's the patient feeling?

"Like an extra on _The Walking Dead_ , and I don't even watch that show." Will moved around him to get the salt. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making you soup," he replied. "I hope you don't mind that I took over your kitchen. I also noticed your stock was low, so went out and bought some ingredients."

Will grabbed a cup from the cupboard and filled the bottom part with a thin layer of salt before walking to the sink. She filled her glass with warm water, and then took a spoon from the drawer and gave the contents of good stir. "Wow, that's…really nice. I'll pay you back for the groceries," Will said before taking a sip. She grimaced at the taste.

"Don't. Consider it my treat."

Will gargled and spit into the sink, coughing. "What?! No way, that's too much."

"Don't worry about it." He turned off the burner and moved the pot to the side. "Your only obligation is to get better," he said. "Now, go sit down at the table and I'll bring you some soup."

Too stunned to argue, Will complied. She sat down at the table and waited while Puck carried in a tray. When he placed a bowl in front of her, she glanced down at the contents. He made her homemade chicken noodle soup with some saltine crackers, and a cup of tea. She could see large chunks of chicken and thick egg noodles. She lifted a spoonful of broth and chicken from the bowl and tried some.

"Whoa! This is good."

"Glad you approve."

"Hey, what's this?" She spooned out a white chunk. "Garlic?"

He nodded. "I thought they'd be easier to eat in soup than trying to get you to eat that in raw chunks."

"Well, that explains the mask." They both laughed. Will had a few more spoonfuls of the soup and then a sip of the tea. "I mean it, this is really good," she added, "and so is this tea. Wish my nose was working. It probably smells fantastic."

"I thought you'd like it," he said. "It's a Spanish tea _minha avó_ used to make. Also uses garlic, and some lemon and honey for flavor."

"Aren't you supposed to be allergic?" Will asked.

"It's supposed to have antibiotic properties and have a decongestant effect. At least, that's what _minha avó_ would say. She was a bit of a health nut."

"Huh? A-vaw?"

"Sorry, my grandmother. Didn't mean to, you know…" Puck scratched the back of his head. " _Vovó_ used garlic in all her dishes to prevent our family from getting sick, though like the flu shot, it was not always successful."

Will took another sip of tea. "But, why use garlic? Isn't that kind of an avoid-at-all-cost thing when you're a vampire?"

"Oh no, this was my father's mother," he explained, a little bashful. "That side of the family is immune to traditional vampiric weakness, such as garlic and sunlight."

"That explains why you can go out in the daylight."

"Yes. Anyway, _vovó_ used garlic in everything, but she would have to improvise with my mother and me," Puck continued. "When I was little, she used to make me eat raw honey and put some on my lips before I went to sleep whenever I was sick."

"Yikes! I think I'd get sick if I had that much honey."

"She meant well. I just felt bad that she always had to do extra cooking for my sake. I asked her to teach me to cook so I could lighten her burden."

"I'm sure she didn't mind, though I bet she enjoyed cooking with her favorite grandson."

Puck smiled. "Still, I wished I could've tasted her original recipes. The smell from her kitchen was tantalizing. You know, before the garlic made me would make me nauseous."

"Well, if you're cooking is anything like hers, then she was fantastic," Will encouraged, taking another spoonful. "And I'm only getting half the flavor here."

Puck laughed. After Will ate her soup, he cleared the table before joining her back at the table. He noted how tired she still looked and suggested she go to bed early. Agreeing, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, downing another cup of NyQuil before returning to her room. She bid Puck goodnight and closed the door.

 **XXX**

Puck whistled as he prepared lunch. He had let Will sleep in and spent the day tending to a few things. He had cleaned up the house a little and taken care of the pets, earning a little more trust from Mogwai and Crepe.

While he put the finishing touches, Puck cracked his spine, rubbing one of his shoulders. He had woken with a stiff back after falling asleep on the couch in an awkward position. He would need to stretch his wings, though that could wait until after he gave Will her lunch. He considered bringing her breakfast in bed, but thought better of it.

Once the table was set, Puck walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Will, are you up yet?" No response.

"It's the middle of the afternoon. Don't want to sleep the whole day away," he joked.

Still no reply.

"Will?" Puck eased open the door. A barely audible moan met his ears. Puck chuckled. "Will, I know you're tired, but you still need to eat– WILL!"

Puck's eyes widened to find Will slumped over her bed. Her breathing was coming in short, raspy gasps and her whole body was flushed and shaking. Puck was at her side in a flash. He gathered her in his arms, and tried to get her attention.

"Will! Will, talk to me!" he cried. He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her towards him. "Please Will, answer me."

Her only answer was a ragged cough. Her body shivered despite her head feeling hot. Puck picked her up and placed her back in the bed. It looked like she was about to reply but a sneeze interrupted her. As quick as it come, another followed.

"Will…" Puck reached out to feel her forehead when suddenly she vanished. "Will?!" A tiny squeak came from the blanket. Moving them aside, Puck found a small bat looking up at him with dazed blue eyes. Before he could say anything, the bat sneezed and Will reappeared.

"What the?!"

Will sneezed again, transforming three more times before collapsing in her human form on the bed. She moaned, "…I don't feel so good…"

"I should say. Stay still a moment." He managed to wrap her in the blanket and then picked her up in a bridal hold. He carried her into the bathroom. He took out the thermometer and sat on the side of the bathtub to check her temperature. When he pulled it out from her mouth, Puck nearly had a heart attack.

"104°F!" He almost dropped the thermometer. He read it over and over but the result was the same. "Shit! Will, you're temperature's way too high. We need to get you to a doctor!"

"P-Puck…"

"I'm not budging on this," he stated, placing the thermometer back on the sick counter. "I mean it, you need to see a doctor."

"Puck."

"What is it?"

"Move."

"Huh?"

"Move!" Will covered her mouth and pushed herself from his arms. She threw back the toilet seat and bent over. Her hair fanned around her as she emptied her stomach into the bowl.

Puck grimaced as her body heaved. He knelt at her side and her hair back out of the way, rubbing her back. When she was done, Puck helped her up to the sink so she could rinse out her mouth. Puck then picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. He settled her on her side and pushed her wastebasket close in case she vomited again.

Puck grabbed his cell phone and began dialing for an ambulance when he stopped. Taking her to a hospital might not be such a good idea. A human doctor wouldn't know how to help and if she transformed again, there could be serious repercussions. Plus, he didn't think he should move her like this.

Panicked, Puck knew he needed help but who could he trust? Then it hit him! He went over to Will's vanity where she kept her jewelry box. He open the top drawer and took out her skeleton key. He then walked over to the bedroom door. He quickly made sure the pets were nowhere around before shutting the door. He inserted the key into the lock, giving it a turn before opening the door.

No longer was there a hallway into the apartment, but instead the other side was now a pitch black room. Puck stepped into the darkness, careful to keep the door cracked open so he could hear Will if she needed him. When he crossed the threshold, he was standing in a macabre living room. The windows were covered by blackout curtains. The walls and furniture were very shades of gray and black, and there were four notable pieces of furniture: a bed, a couch, a dresser, and an old grandfather clock.

Puck ran over to the bed and rapped his knuckles on the headboard. "Uncle? Uncle! Wake up!" he called. "Please, this is an emergency! Wake up!"

There was a notable rattling. Puck stepped back as all four coffins opened in turn, revealing the Vampire Brothers. Each yawned and stretched, fangs elongated. When they spotted Puck, John was the first to speak.

"Puck, my boy. What a pleasant and unexpected surprise."

"What brings you at this hour?" Lon asked. "The sun is still out."

"Forgive me but I needed to speak with you. It's an emergency!"

"What has happened?" Max asked, hearing his godson's distressed tone.

"It's Willa. She's come down with the flu," he explained. "I was taking care of her but now she's getting worse!"

Max shook his head. "My boy, if that is the case, then take her to one of the human physicians…"

"I cannot!" he explained. " I wanted to, but she had a sneezing fit and she began transforming. If I took her to a human doctor, she might do the same."

"How could we have forgotten," Bela exclaimed. "Willa is no longer human. Of course human medicine would not cure her new blood."

"But what can I do! The more I wait, the worse she'll get!"

"Calm yourself, …" Max said. He had risen from his coffin and stood before his godson. "Panic will not help. Now, from what you've told us, I believe Willa is having more difficulty with this illness due to her new powers. It may be that her human half is fighting with her new hybrid blood."

"You think so?"

"This I cannot be certain of, but it seems most likely."

"But then what can I do?" Puck demanded. His fists clenched at his side as his fangs and claws sharpened from anger. "Will doesn't have time!"

"Ferdinando, we know your feelings for the girl, but anger is not the answer," Lon stated. "The truth of it is that we may not be able to help."

"I think I may know something," Bela said. He had been deep in thought when an idea struck. "There is said to medicinal properties in elderberries. The extract can be used to reduce fevers. Doctor Finklestein used it to cure one of our pets when it came down with white-nose syndrome."

"Perhaps it would be best to consult the Doctor on the matter." Max quickly retrieved his umbrella. "I will accompany you if you like."

"Thank you, Uncle. We should leave right now!" Puck was almost out the door when he turned around. "Would you look after Will?"

Bela nodded. "She'll be fine with us. Now go, hurry."

 **XXX**

It was late into the night when Puck returned. He had gone all over town in search of a cure when it turned out Doctor Finklestein had not been home. Luckily, the Pumpkin King's fiancé had a remedy that Max confirmed could cured her illness. He had just spent the last hours gathering ingredients.

"Boar liver, carp liver, chicken liver, and medicinal roots and herbs." He checked them all off, double checking on the herbs and roots, and then looked at his other load. Since he decided to get fresh ingredients, he would need to store the meat before it spoiled. Luckily, his uncles had a rather large storage freezer.

Grabbing the burlap sacks, he carried his haul inside. "I'm back!" he called out. Lon, John, and Max suddenly appeared before him. "How's Will?"

"We moved her to the upstairs guest room after you left," Lon explained. "She seemed calmer once out of the sunlight. We've also managed to bring her fever down."

"Bela is with her now," John added.

"Did you get the ingredients?" Max inquired. Puck held up the sacks. "Wonderful! It calls for dried, but fresh liver blood will be a much quicker cure."

"Than we better get started."

Puck handed the sacks to Lon and John as he headed for the kitchen when Max stopped him. He tried to protest, but Max pushed his nephew upstairs. "You are far too concerned to focus on preparing this medicine, my boy," he said. "We shall take care of it. You go on and sit with Will."

Puck nodded and flew up the stairs. He entered the room and found Bela standing at the bedside. When he saw Will, his heart sank. She was still breathing heavily and her skin was soaked with perspiration.

"Oh Will…" Puck walked to Bela's side. "How is she, Uncle?"

"Her fever has come down. We tried to give her nourishment, but she became nauseous and could not keep anything down," Bela replied. "We gave her some bananas that were about to turn. They seem to be the only thing she can handle."

"Perhaps she'll eat after taking the medicine."

"Perhaps…" The elder vampire noticed how Puck looked at his sick friend. "Would you care to sit with her?"

Puck nodded. Bela removed himself from the room as Puck came and knelt at her side. He took ahold of her hand, cold and clammy, and brushed his hand over her forehead.

"Uhhh…the sea monkeys have my money…" she moaned. "Yes, I'm a natural blue…"

"Will, d-did you say something?"

She rolled over and coughed, her eyelids fluttering. She spoke again. "It..It's sandwich day."

"Will?" Puck looked up and saw Will had now opened her eyes. Clouded blue orbs gazed at him. She appeared confused, not quite sure of her surroundings. "Please, _meu amor_ , talk to me," he asked. "Tell me what you need?"

"I'm not great on advice," she replied with a slur. "Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?"

"Will, what are you talking about?" Puck asked. He took ahold of her hand.

"WHOA! No touchy! Nooo touchy! No touch!" She pulled back and then pointed at him. "DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!" Will blinked and her expression changed. Now she looked tired, sinking back into the pillow as she muttered, "…Well, use the forget-me stick…"

Puck was confused. Why was she saying such random things? Had the fever made her delirious? He pressed his hand to her forehead and noted it was still warm, and stroked Will's hair, causing her to stir. He held his breath as she opened her eyes again.

"Hey, how you doin'" she asked, giving him a flirty smile.

"Will, snap out of it! It's me, Puck. Remember?"

"Oh! I remember…" She suddenly launched herself up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "BIIIIIG HUG!"

Puck stumbled back but kept his footing, for fear of falling with her. He gently eased her arms from his neck and coaxed her to sit back on the bed. She was laughing hysterically, making herself cough. "Will, stop it! You're acting irrational and it's starting to get annoying."

She stopped laughing and looked at him with an annoyed glare. She then jumped up and shook her fist in his face. "Preed, I'll kill you! Okay? I will kill you!"

"Will, please!" Puck begged. He tried to coax her back intro the bed but she moved away from him. "Will, you need to lie down. You're going to make yourself worse moving around like that. Now, get back into bed before you hurt yourself. I'm already concerned by how little sense you're making."

Will cackled madly, coughing as she did. "Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" She jumped up and turned into a bat, flying over his head to land behind him. She turned back and began walking her fingers up his spine, stopping to tease between his wings. "I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"What?" Puck growled and grit his teeth, his fangs elongating in frustration. "Will, I'm not playing around here. Get back there and lie down, or I'll take you to bed myself!"

Will stared blankly for a moment, then she blew him a kiss and shouted, "Goodnight everybody!"

"That's it!" Puck grabbed Will by her wrists and flipped her onto the mattress. She was now lying on her back with Puck straddling her hips while holding her arms over her head. "Now, listen to me, Willa. I'm not trying to be forceful but you're not leaving me much choice," he tried to reason. "I hope you'll forgive me, but I really need to you rest or you won't get well."

"Wise man say: Forgiveness is divine, but never pay full price for late pizza."

"That doesn't make any sense! Please Will, I'm not trying to be the bad guy, but… OOH!" Puck sat up and grabbed his nose. Something akin to overcooked tripe marinated in rotten kimchi assaulted his sensitive sense of smell. "Damn, what stinks!"

"Stench? Of what speaketh thou?"

"Seriously?" Puck looked down at her incredulously. "Even you should have enough of a heightened sense to smell _that_!"

"I smell nothing," Will quoted, attempting to take a deep inhale through her nose. "Aaah… The air is sweet, and fragrant, and none may pass without my permission!"

"Okay, now I know you're sick."

There was a soft knock on the door. Puck turned and caught sight of Max opening the door. He quickly scrambled off Will before they were caught in a rather compromising position, though he remained close to ensure she didn't try to get up again. When Max entered the room, Puck noticed in his left hand was a goblet. The stem coming from it, plus the increased intensity of the order revealed the source of the stench.

"Ah good, she's awake. We heard the commotion from downstairs and thought Willa was struck with fevered night terrors."

"No but she is highly delusional." He glared at the giggling girl. "She keeps stating random things, and she's acting completely irrational! I'm going out of my mind!"

"Well, that's to be expected. Some tend to become delirious with a fever." Max held out the goblet. "Here. Make her drink this."

"There's no way! That stuff smells rank."

"The pungency is apart of the cure," he insisted. "This shall help Willa overcome her cold, and improve her appetite. Remember, she has not eaten and we've barely managed to give her water. If she continues to refuse nourishment, her condition will only worsen."

Will moaned, turning on her side. "Malfunction. Need input." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, her pale face starting to look green. "No disassemble…"

Puck sighed, knowing what needed to be done. He held his breath and took the goblet. Carefully, he propped Will's head up so her mouth opened. He then set the goblet on her lips and tipped the foul liquid into her mouth. She instinctively drank, though her nose wrinkled from the smell. She tried to turn her head but Puck was insistent.

"Please Will," he begged, "if you don't, you won't get any better?"

She looked at the goblet in disgust before giving a sigh of deaf. "Boy, what I soft-shell I'm turning out to be." She guided the goblet back to her lips and drank. Once the goblet was emptied, Puck set it aside and watched for any change.

Nothing happened until sometime around midnight. Puck had fallen asleep in his chair and was propping his head on his arm. He never heard the soft sound of a yawn.

Will slowly opened her eyes to look about her surroundings. She wasn't in her bedroom, and from the view of the oversized haunting moon outside her window, she wasn't in her world either. She sat up from the bed, placing a hand on her forehead. She no longer felt warm and her nose wasn't stuffed. In fact, she could breath clearly. She still felt sick but whatever was in that noxious muck she drank was working to help her feel better.

"Wait, muck?" she said aloud. "Oh, right… Puck gave me something to drink." She remembered how the sludge slid over her tongue, but before that she couldn't recall much else. She remembered laughing, and falling and feeling so sick to her stomach that she was surprised she didn't throw up her organs; and Puck. Puck had been beside her that whole time. Speaking of which, where was the her vampire friend?

Her eyes finally spotted Puck. The sight of him curled up asleep in a chair that was too small for his tall frame made her blush. Even though she didn't remember much, she knew that she had done something embarrassing. The last time she had the flu, Will recalled her mother had told her she had been delirious and spent two days thinking she was a part of her favorite TV shows. She could only imagine what Puck had to endure while she was spouting nonsense and making a complete idiot out of herself. And yet here he was, sitting at her bedside, close by in case she needed him.

 _He really is a great friend_ , she thought, knowing how lucky she was to have Puck looking out for her.

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and slid off the bed. She padded over to the chair. Staring down at him, Will smiled. "You know, you may have annoyed me after we first met, I never wanted to see you again," she said, "but I'm glad you stuck around."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me," she whispered into his ear before returning to bed. She made herself comfortable. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was the sweet smile on Puck's sleeping face.


	3. Laughter Is The Best Medicine

**AN:** I believe someone asked for a chance for Sally to take care of a sick Jack. The idea was neat so thanks for the suggestion, KH.

This was supposed to be a two-shot, but the bunnies said no. However, this is _the last chapter_. I hope you all have enjoyed this little short, and please, leave a comment.

* * *

"A-A-ACHOO!"

"Bless you," Sally said, looking up from her work.

"Thanks." Will twitched her nose. "Still have a hangover from last week. Even after I get better, the congestion just comes back on and off for a couple days."

"It's alright, Will. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"About time too. You were rather pathetic, Will," Al said, shifting on the small stool. "Hey, how much longer?"

"I'm almost done," Sally said. "I just need to finishing pinning the hem on both dresses. Are you sure you girls like the length?"

"First off, your wedding Rags, so it's really up to you," Al said. "Personally, I prefer a long dress, so this is actually perfect."

Sally pulled back from Will's gown to give the dress another look. "What about the color? Not too bold, or maybe it's too simple?"

"Sally, the color is fine!" Will laughed. "Seriously, these shades of sepia and cream are stunning. It's going to compliment the other colors of your wedding beautifully, and show off your personal style. After all, the bridesmaids can't outshine the bride, not that we could with the gown you're making."

"When do we get to see that bad boy?"

Sally placed the last pin in Will's dress before moving aside to fix Al's so the dresses matched. "Oh, I haven't finished it yet. I'm hoping to have it done by the middle of next month."

"Sheesh! Chicks on _Say Yes to the Dress_ should take notes from you," Al commented. "You make dressmaking look so easy."

"I assure you, it's not. Plus I'm behind in my schedule because I was sick last week."

"So was this one–" Al pointed to Will. "–who, I might add, was stubborn and almost _died_ because she didn't go to the doctor!"

"Exaggerate much?" Will said with a raised brow. "It wasn't that bad. Besides, you didn't catch it so I don't see the problem."

"No but Zack refuses to come see me until you're completely cured," Al accused. "So it's all your fault I'm missing out on cuddle time with my sexy man."

Will rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, blame the bat. What the heck? We're easy targets."

"Of course you are, I mean, you fly," Al added, sticking out her tongue.

The entire display was making it difficult for Sally to concentrate. "Al, please!" She tittered. "If you keep this up I might accidentally stick you…"

Al stood with a stillness to revile a statue. "Dear lord please don't stick me…" she muttered.

"Don't worry," Sally assured, "I'm almost done. Just need to…"

"AAACHOOOO!"

"Gesundheit!" Al whispered at Will.

Will looked over at her curiously. "Uh, that wasn't me."

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"Oh dear!" Sally stopped what she was doing and quickly ran from her room. "Just a moment, girls, I'll be right back," she called.

Al's eyes went wide. "Did you take the pins out yet?!" she shrieked.

However, the girl was ignored as Sally rushed out of her room and down the hall. She spotted Zero whimpering outside Jack's bedroom, scratching at the door for his master to let him in. Sally stopped to pat him on the head. "How's he doing?" she asked the pup.

"Arf, arf!" Zero whined and scratched the door again.

"You know, Will and Al are here. Why don't you go keep them company while I see to Jack, alright?"

Zero suddenly turned around and wagged his sheet. He loved it when the human girls came to visit. He yipped a few times before flying off to Sally's bedroom.

Sally smiled after him before turning her focus back to the door. She lightly knocked and called out, "Jack? May I come in?"

"… C-Come on in, Sa-Sa-SaACHOO!"

Sally eased open the door but quickly shut it as a ball of fire came right at her. When she opened the door again, she spotted Jack just as he was blowing his nose. He was still in his pajamas with two extra quilts covering him. His nightcap was slumped on his skull, the little tassel hanging over his face, to which he made no attempt to move it. He looked up with weary eye sockets.

"…Hello darling."

"Oh Jack…" Sally walked into the room and sat herself on the edge of the bed. "Feeling any better?"

Jack let out a long sigh and slumped against the headboard. "Honestly? I don't even know how I'm keeping my bones together at this point?" he said. "I am so sorry you ever had to feel like this, Sally."

"Well no, it wasn't fun, but I had a very attentive nurse who helped me feel better and get back on my feet." She smiled and took ahold of his hand, squeezing his fingers tenderly. "And now I get the pleasure to return the favor."

Jack squeezed her hand back. "That's very kind, love, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Ah-ah! Not so fast, Mister." Sally smirked and tightened her hold on his hand. "You wouldn't leave my side when I was ill, even when I told you that I didn't need to be doted on. I'm not about to let you try to talk me out of doing the same," she mock scolded. "Like it or not, I'm here to care for you."

Jack smiled. He pulled her hand to his lips and peppered her knuckles with kisses. "How did an old skeleton like me get so fortunate as to have the loveliest nurse to care for me?"

"Jack Skellington." Her tone was firm, and now she was giving him a rather irritated glare. "When will you stop calling yourself old? I swear, if you bring it up one more time, I'm going to take Dr. Finklestein's suggestion to give you nothing but spoonfuls of fermented cod liver oil until you're better!"

"Whoa, no need for threats, my plucky nurse," Jack said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Only kidding, hehe…"

"I mean it, Jack! Carmen has plenty that she's been fermenting for over a decade, some longer," she threatened, adding a rather predatory grin. "Though maybe I'll be nice and use Frog's Breath to help with the smell?"

Jack grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his skull, hissing like a mad cat. Sally laughed. "So… I take it you're not going to give me anymore guff about all this then?"

Peering at her from the blankets, Jack sneered. "You win this round, you wicked minx."

"That's better." Sally smiled satisfactorily. "Now then, I'm going back to finish up with the girls so you can get some rest. After you're nap, I'll bring you some lizard soup, okay? If you're good, I'll make you some hot cocoa with seventy percent cacao…"

"Ooo! I like the sound of that..tha-thaACHOO!" A large stream of fire shot out from Jack's mouth and singed the top quilt. Sally barely managed to move aside so the fire didn't touch her. Jack grabbed another tissue and blew his nose, making the sound of a very off-key trumpet.

"…Sorry."

"No need. You just rest up and get better." Sally smiled and took the blanket from his hands. She then made him lie back down so she could tuck the quilts around him.

He yawned and whispered, "Thank you," before falling asleep,

Smiling down at him, Sally kissed his forehead before leaving him to rest. She made her way back to her room where she found the girls chatting about school. They had stepped off the stools, careful not to be pricked by the pins. Will was leaning against the sewing table while Al sat stiffly on the bed to prevent being stuck. Zero was moving back and forth between them, loving the attention.

"So, ready for mid-quarter break?" Will asked.

Al rolled her eyes. "The only thing I'm looking forward to is a whole week of no communication with school people."

Will laughed. "Yeah, I remember you mentioning how terrible your group was," she said. "Least you won't have to deal with stupid people."

Al imitated a buzzer. "Wrong! Did you forget where I work?"

"Touché." Will looked up and saw Sally. "Hey, back from Wonderland so soon?"

Sally cocked her head. "What do you mean? I never left the house. I just went down the hall to check on Jack."

"Never mind," Will said with a laugh.

"So what's the matter with Boney Butt?" Al asked. "Sounded like the dust bunnies were on the attack."

"I'm afraid Jack caught whatever illness I had while he was caring for me," Sally explained with a sheepish smile. "Poor dear sneezes almost ever hour, and he's about as exhausted as he gets the day after Halloween."

"Dang! And I thought cold and flu season was in the Fall," Will commented.

Sally shook her head. "I'm not sure myself. It's not that he hasn't been difficult, it's just that, well…" She twiddled her fingers together. "Jack likes to be active, so being bedridden tends to make him a little…short tempered. He also doesn't care for the medicine he needs to take. Dr. Finklestein said that when Jack was a boy, he would pull a disappearing act whenever he needed to take it."

Al looked perplexed. "Okay, hold it! How in the name of Snape can Bone Man get sick? He's a skeleton!"

"Well, Jack isn't like most of the skeletons in Halloween Town. According to Dr. Finklestein, Jack has been sick in the past, though it was when he was very young, long before he was crowned the Pumpkin King."

"Well, that's explains why he told me he's never been sick," Will added. "Probably didn't remember."

"That's what I thought too."

"Eh, as long as I don't catch it, there's no issue," Al stated, taking on a mock-serious tone. "Germs should be afraid of me."

"As should anyone who is around you when you're sick," Will teased. "Remember? Only Crepe was allowed to be anywhere near you when you caught the flu last year."

"That's because she lets me be miserable. Best nurse I've ever had…" Al muttered, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

Will rolled her eyes. "I told you to get the flu shot."

Al glared at her. "We already discussed that, Miss. I don't get shots unless they prevent the loss of life," she hissed. "Dost thou not remember the penalty for bringing that up?"

"Yes, and there's no way I want to deal with _that_ again," Will joked. She held up her hands in surrender.

Sally laughed. "Well, in any case, we should probably finish up here soon," she said, grabbing her pincushion from the table. "I'll need to make Jack some soup for when he wakes from his nap, and I still haven't mixed in the medicine Dr. Finklestein gave me to put in his tea."

Zero moved as Al stood up, flying over to rest in Will's waiting arms. She playfully scratched begins his ears, making him pant and wag his sheet.

"Someone's the attentive little nurse, isn't she?" Will commented with giggle. "Bet he's loving all the attention."

"He make any Hello Nurse jokes yet?" Al asked, climbing back up on the stool.

"Well, that is how he greets me sometimes when he wakes up," Sally said while putting the last pin in Al's skirt. "Though I'm not sure why that would be considered funny."

"And another reference is lost…" Will muttered. "What we mean is, the whole bedside nurse thing is a favorite…fantasy among guys."

Al snickered. "I know it's Zack's favorite past time to play Un-Dress Up." The comment made Sally blush furiously.

"Al, what've I said about keeping it PG?" Will warned.

Al only stuck out her tongue. "It'll be PG-13 and you'll like it!"

"Oh my…" Sally couldn't stop grinning. "Sometimes I forget how rambunctious the two of you are."

"Just wait till your bachelorette party," Al said, momentarily breaking her still stance. "I've already called the guys from Gwen's Strip Club."

"W-What?!" The pincushion fell from the rag doll's hands.

Will groaned. "Al, we talked about this. I told you the stripper cake could be at _your_ party, not at Sally's, or mine for that matter."

Al stared for a moment and cried, "I DO WHAT I WANT!"

With a sigh, Will released Zero so she could help Sally stand up. "Don't worry, Sally," she assured her. "No half naked men will be dancing at your party. I made Al solemnly swear she would _not_ be up to no good." She glanced over at her friend. "Right, little Ravenclaw?"

"I'm still undecided on if I'm Ravenclaw or Slytherin so…" Al muttered. "Fine. We'll be decent, respectable folk… Killjoy."

"Thank goodness," Sally said relieved, paying no mind to Al's comment.

"However…" Will gave her a sheepish grin. "Her only condition for agreeing to the terms was that she's in charge of shopping for your honeymoon."

"Oh, well, that doesn't seem so bad."

Al stepped off the stool and carefully removed her dress. "Oh honey, do you even know me?" she asked, making Sally suddenly very wary.

Al laid her dress on the bed and stretched out her spine. "Oh sweet lord, that felt good!" she said, noting a crack. "Need anything else?"

"No, that'll do. I'm glad you girls were able to come over," Sally said, taking the dress and hanging it up in the closet. "I think one more fitting should do and then they'll be done."

"That's a relief." Will slipped off her dress and handed it over to Sally. Suddenly, she caught sight of her watch. "Whoops! It's already four. Al, we gotta meet the boys at Benihana in an hour."

"Tea and crumpets! That's all the way downtown!" Al hissed. She took a glance in the mirror and glared. "Why'd those two suggest we meet at five? Zack knows what it takes to make all this happen."

"Hey, you're the one who likes the place were jeans and a T-shirt aren't acceptable for date night," Will teased. "Besides, Zack and Dean are paying so free food, and we can use my key so we don't have to drive downtown."

Al shrugged. "Fancy clothes look better. And don't tell me men in suits aren't attractive," Al said as she swept out of the room. "You'd be lying."

Will turned to Sally. "Sorry about that. When it's close to mealtime, Al tends to go into a feeding frenzy mood when she's hungry. She's also not too keen that it's a double date with me and Dean."

"She hasn't warmed up to him, has she?" Sally asked.

"She's not interrogating him anymore, but I can tell she still doesn't like him," Will added, the words stinging a little. "She's always been hesitant around men since… Anyway, she just wants to make sure I don't get hurt."

"She's a good friend."

"One of the best. Practically my sister."

The comment made Sally smile. "Well, then you best not keep her waiting," she said, nodding to the door. "Wouldn't want her rampaging through the house now, would we?"

"No ma'am! See you later, Sally. Bye Zero!" Will turned to walk out the door when she stopped. "Oh, I just remembered. Can I ask you a favor?"

"I suppose. What is it?"

"Well, uh…" Will's cheeks tinted pink as she tried not to look the rag doll in the eye. "I was hoping you could help me with a..a baking project?"

"Baking?"

"Yeah… See, there's something I want to try but I've never done it before, and I was wondering, maybe, you might give me a hand?" Will turned to look at Sally with a half smile. "Al and Kat don't bake as much, and some of the ingredients needed for this one recipe I want to try can only be found in Halloween Town. I figured since you taught me how to make a boysenberry pie, I thought you could help me with this? "

Sally grinned. The two of them hadn't baked since the first time Will came to Halloween Town. It had been so much fun having someone to bake with, and it gave her another excuse to visit Jack back then before they had started courting.

She took ahold of Will's hands and smiled. "That would be wonderful," she said. "Would tomorrow work for you?"

"That'd be great! I can be over about…" Will did some calculating in her mind. "Does ten o'clock work for you?"

"Ten would be fine," she agreed. "By the way, what were you thinking of making?"

Before Will could reply, she was interrupted by an agreed shout coming from downstairs.

"Hurry up, Wet Willy!"

"Sorry, gotta go!" Will yelped as she raced out the door. "I'll bring everything tomorrow!"

 **XXX**

The sun began to set as Will pulled into the guest parking lot. She parked her truck and then made her way into the apartment complex. She found Apt. 13 and knocked on the door. She quickly checked to make sure her package hadn't been damaged during the drive over. Some idiotic driver had thought he could make a red light and nearly collided with her. Luckily, it seemed nothing had been ruined. She breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been terrible if all her hard work from that morning had been wrecked. Though she was still apprehensive about how he would like her gift.

 _Ugh, what is wrong with me?_ she thought, shaking her head. _I shouldn't be nervous. Maybe I'm just still shook up from the drive._ She was just smoothing out a wrinkle in her skirt when the door opened.

"Will?"

"Hi Puck," she greeted, standing up straight.

"H-Hi…" Puck was surprised to see Will standing there. He had hadn't seen her since her illness last week.

The two of them had stayed at the home of the Vampire Brothers all weekend, and then Puck brought Will back to her apartment Sunday evening. The following Monday, he insisted she remain home from school despite having a normal temperature. He remained with her until Dean had surprised them that evening.

Will's boyfriend had paid no mind to Puck's presence as he showered Will with tales of his trip, presenting her with souvenirs he had bought and asking about her health. Dean then thanked Puck for looking after Will and Puck took his leave so the two could be alone. Since then, Puck had been checking in on Will to ensure she was fairing well.

Now she had shown up at his door. He was excited but did his best to remain calm. They were strictly on a friend basis, however, that didn't help stop him from staring. Puck had never seen Will like this before. She was wearing a short white dress with blue roses printed over it, and her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with a blue bow tied in it. Unlike the last two parties they attended together, this was the only time Puck had ever seen her wear a dress. She looked adorable.

 _Stop it!_ his mind warned. _She already has a suitor. She's your_ friend _so stop staring at her like she's yours!_ The thought made him sigh. True, he had accepted Will was with another, but it did nothing to change how he felt.

"So, uh..what brings you by?" he asked, hoping she couldn't see him blushing.

Will shuffled her feet. "Oh, I was in the neighborhood and I thought, maybe… I'd stop by and see if you were home."

"R-Really?!" He tried to compose himself. "I mean..Oh, really? And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, honestly, I was… Well, I never really thanked you for taking care of me while I was sick, so…" Will held up her tray. "Here! This is for you."

Puck took the plastic tray. It was fairly large and it had a piece of tinfoil over it. "For…me?"

"Well, it's just, you know… I just, and it, and me being all, well..you know… Damn, I'm really screwing this up!" She laughed nervously, tugging the end of her ponytail over her shoulder and twisting it between her hands. "Sorry, I'm being really weird and making this awkward, aren't I?"

"No, not at all!" He tucked the tray under his arm and shook his other hand. "You're not being weird. Believe me, I know how it is to completely fail in expressing the right words," he said, chuckling. "Oh! Not that you could ever completely fail…or fail in any way for that matter, I… Wait a minute…"

Will smiled. "Yeah, I get it. Thanks."

"No problem." Puck smiled, his free hand going to rest on the back of his head. "Anyway, uh, thank you for the gift. You really didn't have to do that."

"It's just my way of saying thanks for, you know," she said with a laugh. "For taking care of me while I was sick last week. It was really sweet of you."

"Oh, no problem." He chuckled. _Is it me, or is she blushing?_ "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Much better. That liver potion really works. I'm just sorry you had to deal with Delusional Will. She–" Will tried to smile through her wince. "–She can be a handful."

"No worries. I'll admit, you-she was feisty, but also..a little fun," Puck added, thinking back on Will's behavior.

"I can imagine." She laughed. "So, you gonna open it or what?"

"Oh, right!" Puck balanced the tray in one hand and took off the tinfoil. His silver eyes widened in delight when he saw the colorful display that lay inside. "Macaroons! How did you…"

"Bela told me," she confessed, folding her hands behind her back. "You were out helping Lon with something, and Bela and I got to talking about random stuff. When I mentioned I liked baking, he told me that you had a weakness for macaroons. So, this morning, I asked Sally to help me make them for you."

"You made these?!" Puck looked back in the box. "I thought my uncle had sent you to this place I like in Japan."

Will blushed and nodded. "Neither Sally or I had tried before, so there were plenty of mistrials," she said with a laugh, thinking back to that morning. "I lost count of how many batches we made. Poor Jack and Zero were subjected to taste testing for us. They may not look it, but I swear they each ate about thirty pounds of macaroons."

Puck chuckled before taking out one of the macaroons. He couldn't help but admire it. The shell was well rounded and the coloring was a nice shade of lavender. He took a bite and couldn't believe the flavor. He popped the rest into his mouth with a satisfied moan. "I take it Bela also told you blackberry was my favorite?"

"He might've said that…or I might have taken note that at breakfast, you only took blackberry jam on your toast." She winked.

Puck laughed, tasting another one. "Well, for never having made them, you did splendid," he complimented. "The shell is nice and spongey, which is hard to do, and you did a great ratio of filling to shell. Too much and it overpowers the taste of the shell, while too little robs you of that flavor."

"Whoa! Someone's a macaroon connoisseur," she teased. "The way you talk makes it sound like you eat them all the time." Will smirked, poking Pucks better be careful, or you'll ruin your girlish figure."

"Hey, don't poke me." He flinched and took a step back, laughing at her comment. "Just cause you're jealous of this–" He help up the tray and turned to the side in a runway pose, flexing his bicep while giving her his best debonaire smile. "–magnificent physique, doesn't give you the right to assault me."

Will's eyes narrowed as she leaned up, her smile turning wicked. "Why Puck… If I didn't know better…" she noted, her fangs peeking out from her grin. "I'd say that you were…"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence lest you're prepared for war, my little bat," he teased back, his own fangs showing.

"Well played, good sir." Will chuckled. "Least I know my baking brings out a humorous side of you."

"Oh, I'd say it does more than that." He brought the tray back down and took out another lavender macaroon. "Jokes aside, I wasn't teasing when I said you did a wonderful job making these," Puck said. " _Minha avó_ would've taken you on as her protégé with your talent. At least you wouldn't have had to wear a mask while baking with her."

"Flatterer. I know they're not the best but I like how they turned out."

Puck munched on a third macaroon. "These really are delicious, Will," he said, "the best blackberry macaroons I've ever tasted."

"Oh, they're not just blackberry."

"They're not?"

"Nope." She picked up one of the purple macaroons, this one darker with a slight rose tint to it. "Like I said, Sally and I experimented with a couple different flavors. Here, try this one."

Puck blushed as she held the pinkish purple cookie up to his mouth. He almost took it with his hand, but compulsively took a bite, his lips brushing the tips of her fingers. The heat from his face made it impossible to focus on the sweet flavor as he watched her pull her hand back.

"I used passionfruit in that mix," Will explained, getting excited as she talked. "Since becoming part bat, I have a better sense of taste, especially for fruit." She grinned to show off her tiny fangs. "So I tried mixing a few flavors together and found several that were really tasty. Of course, I left some regular ones. Black cherry, pomegranate, blood orange."

Puck chuckled, smirking at her. "I thought you didn't care for blood oranges."

"Oh, haha, very funny! For your information, I happen to like the taste of blood orange," she retorted. "It was the possessive way I was referred to as one that ticked me off."

"Guess I deserved that." Puck rubbed the back of his neck and didn't meet her eyes for a moment. "Say, I was wondering… Are, uh, are you busy or anything?"

"Well, I was going to have another look at the guest list for Jack and Sally's wedding. With Sally occupied with caring for Jack, I offered to do a huge chunk out of the wedding plans. We still need a couple groomsmen, and I need to talk to Jack about who's officiating the whole thing, but that'll have to wait until he stops sneezing fireballs. Then of course, there's the planning for Sally's bachelorette party and scheduling dance less…" Will stopped when she realized what his question could imply and looked back at him curiously. "Why do you ask?" she inquired.

"I just thought, maybe, we could…" Puck said, trying to calm his nerves. "It's just, with you now over your illness, I figured maybe…that is, we might…hang out?"

Will bite her lip. She wasn't sure this was such a good idea. "Puck, I…"

He held up his hand. "Strictly on a friend basis, I assure you," he stated, hoping his smile looked sincere. "Besides, I could help you with that list. Sounds like you have a lot on your plate, and I wouldn't want you making yourself sick again."

"I don't know… You sure? Wedding planning isn't easy."

"My little bat, you forget, I have been to many weddings, including the planning and execution of my own brother's wedding, as well as my parents' vow renewals." Puck chuckled. "Believe me, I have no misconceptions about the planning process"

Truthfully, Will wasn't too sure but she knew with both the bride and groom being preoccupied, she would need help with the all the extra work she had taken on. Besides, having a fresh pair of eyes looking over some of the work might be helpful.

"In that case, sure. I'd love some help."

Puck wanted to jump and shout "YES!" at the top of his lungs. Instead, he smiled, trying not to let on how excited he was and scare Will off. So he stepped aside and allowed her to enter his apartment. She took a seat on his couch and pulled a pen and notebook out of her messenger bag. She thumbed a couple pages while Puck shut the door, and walked over to the kitchen to get a plate for the macaroons.

"Okay, so I think the main thing we should get done is the reception," Will said, looking at her notes. "Jack and Sally had a couple ideas, but they gave them to me since they couldn't settle on one idea together. So, I've compiled their ideas into a list to see the similarities to decide how to pull together their ideal venue."

"Sounds like you've got everything planned out," Puck noted. He placed the plate on the table and joined Will, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"Pft! Yeah, I wish," she muttered. "My original plan was a collaboration with Valentine, but while that would be the ideal way to go, couldn't afford a run-in with Prince Obnoxious."

Puck tried not to laugh. "Come on, Cupid isn't that bad."

Will stopped writing to glare at him. "That guy is _insufferable_!" she screamed, tossing her notebook on the table. "I swear, I feel like I'm loosing my mind whenever I'm around him. Like, all the sense in the world is just, poof! Out the window! He just makes no sense!"

"Make sense?" Puck chuckled. "Oh, what fun is there in making sense?"

Will snickered. "Oh gosh, don't tell me you're a brony?"

"Not sure what you mean by that. I was merely restating a phrase you said while you were…" Puck cleared his throat before saying, "…n-not quite yourself."

"Oh no, _I_ said that?" Will groaned as she fell back against the couch. "Oh gosh, and I did it in the voice too, didn't I?" she asked. "I know because you did the voice, so I must have been doing the voice. Aaaah, what else did I say? Please tell me I didn't try to sing?"

"No, you mostly said a bunch of things that sounded like you heard them in a movie," Puck replied. He then quirked an eyebrow at her. "What exactly would you have sang?"

Will's face turned a soft shade of pink, a look Puck found to be incredible endearing. "Come on, little bat, you can tell me?" he said, leaning closer to catch her eye. "Please?"

Will moved her hands away from her face. Puck was looking at her with pleading eyes and pouting his lower lip in a way that made him look like a small child begging to have a chocolate chip cookie before dinner.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell," she sighed. "Just turn off the puppy-dog pout, will you? You're supposed to be over two hundred years old, you man child."

"Two hundred twenty-one," he teased back. Will stuck her tongue out at him. "Now who's being the child?"

"Oh, shut up." Will playfully punched his arm. "Keep that up and I won't tell you a thing."

"I'll be good. I promise, no more imitating my nephews to gain what I want."

"Nephews? I didn't know you were an uncle."

Puck nodded proudly. "Twin boys and quite the little devils when their mother is away."

"Oh wow! How old?"

"Drak and Zak are about four now. Eva is expecting another come Winter," he explained. "My brother is hoping for another boy, but Eva is certain for a girl."

"If she's certain, then she's likely right. That whole mother's intuition thing…though Mom thought Steven was going to be a girl."

"Your brother?" Will nodded. "Older or younger?"

"Older. There's actually four of us: Chester, Thomas, Steven, and me as the baby. Steve's the youngest of my brothers, but he's still eleven years older than me."

"Not bad. My brother and I are only separated by a century."

"What?!" Will shook her head. "Right, vampire demon. Reverse aging process or whatever."

Puck chuckled. "So, how about you tell me this secret now? You've been dodging it and I intend to know what it is, especially if it's anything like the display I witnessed last week."

"Alright, quit twisting my arm." Will scooted back against the armrest to face him better. "Okay… Have you ever seen the movie _Ferngully_?"

"I believe so…" Puck to a moment to think about it. "Ah yes, the animated film about the rainforest. Drak and Zak enjoy the villain's song…something about pollution, I think?"

" _Toxic Love_. Tim Curry does have a nice voice, but I prefer rapping along with Batty."

"Wasn't he the one voiced by Robin Williams? Rather a silly representation of a bat, in my opinion, but I'll admit that the character was funny." Puck looked at her curiously. "Though I fail to see what this has to do with you're singing," he said. "Care to fill me in?"

Instead of answering, Will grabbed her phone from her purse and looked up the video. Then she handed him her phone before getting up from the couch. To Puck's surprise, she turned into a bat and started dancing along with the music before opening her mouth.

 _Yo, the name is Batty  
_ _The logic is erratic,  
_ _Potato in a jacket,  
_ _Toys in the attic,  
_ _I rock and I ramble,  
_ _My brain is scrambled,  
_ _Rap like an animal but I'm a mammal_

Puck couldn't take his eyes off her. Will danced and sung along with the song perfectly, even flying in a similar way as the character did in the video. He expected her to pause in-between the breaks but she quoted them too.

 _All of our cosmetics are non-carcinogenic!_

 _I been brain-fried, electrified, 'fected and injectified,  
_ _Vivisectified and fed pesticides,  
_ _My face is all cut up  
_ _Cause my radar's all shut up  
_ _Nurse, I need a check-up from the neck up,  
_ _I'm Batty_

 _It seems to have no effect, Doctor_

 _Get me another one!  
_ _Get me ANOTHER ANIMAL!_

 _They used and abused me,  
_ _Battered and bruised me,  
_ _Red wires green wires stuck em' right through me,  
_ _So hear my Batty word,  
_ _And exercise a little prudence,  
_ _We're dealings with humans_

When the song was over, Will flew back to the couch, shifting back into a human before she sat down. She was out of breath but she had a large smile on her face. Puck clapped.

"That was…quite the performance," he complimented.

"Thanks. Been doing it since I was three, though that's the first time I've tried it as a bat."

"Well, I think you did splendidly," Puck said with a chuckle. "Do you take requests?"

Will huffed through a smile. "Oh, like you don't have an embarrassing guilty pleasure?" she teased, poking him in the side again. "Come on… I spilled, now it's your turn."

Puck smirked. "So you showed me your's, and I show you mine?"

Will frowned to suppress a laugh. "Al would put a that's-what-she-said comment in there, but I'm not backing down," she stated, holding her ground. "You wouldn't let up so neither will I."

Puck sighed and clapped his hands on his knees, shaking his head. "All right, but remember? You asked for it."

Puck then stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up, surprised when he put his hand on her shoulder and lead her over to the stereo cabinet. They stopped and he reached into the back, drawing out a black CD case. He handed it over to Will with a sheepish smile on his face.

Not sure what game he was playing, Will unzipped the case and looked inside. "Oh..my…"

"Yeah…it's bad." Puck grit his teeth.

"Dude, are you kidding me?!" Will barked out a laugh as she looked over the CD collection. "Siedah Garrett, Maria Vidal, Billy Idol, David Bowie and Prince… Oh gosh, you even have *NSYNC!"

"Yes, yes. Now you know my guilty pleasure. Over a hundred years of listening to all variations of music, and I end up loving music from the 1980s and some of 1990," Puck admitted through a anxious laugh. "Bubblegum-like music and lyrics that are super bouncy, and boy bands who brainwash girls into falling in love with them. Though I didn't fall for Britney Spears, I'm sad to say I've collected more female artists than male… Go ahead, let the ridicule begin."

"Are you kidding me?" Will pulled out a CD by Alisha. " _Do You Dream About Me?_ is one of my favorites!"

"Seriously? You-You're not just saying that to tease me?"

Will gave him a genuine smile. "Puck, not all music from that era is awful," she said. "Most of the songs I like come from 80s movies, and Al is a huge *NSYNC fan. Kat even plays _Bye Bye Bye_ on road trips while we all sing along."

Puck couldn't believe it. When Zack had learned about his secret, he laughed so hard chocolate milk came out his nose. Oh sure, he liked more modern music, and the occasionally swing and samba music too; but there was something about 80s and 90s music that he liked. He just couldn't believe that the girl before him didn't think he was crazy or something for liking it. She even liked some of the songs!

Will giggled. "Guess this explains why you sang _Cant Take My Eyes Off You_ at the St. Patrick's Day party," she commented.

"Yeah, well…" Puck cleared his throat. "I'm just surprised how well you're reacting. I was sure you'd think I was a total doofus or something for liking it. Most people, well, they don't exactly like that style."

"Puck, those guys can go suck on a salt lick," Will retorted. "This music is fun and catchy, not to mention that era didn't have to sing about butts like the music we have today."

"Can't argue with you there." Puck took back the CDs and turned to the stereo. "So then, any requests? Might as well listen to some music to help us with your wedding list."

"Not a bad idea. Umm…" Will bit her lip n thought. "Do you happen to have Redbone?"

"Sure–" He pulled out a CD towards the back of the case. "–There a particular song you like?"

"… _Come and Get Your Love_ …" she admitted. "It's… It's one of my favorites to dance to."

"Oh it is, is it?" Puck popped the CD into the player and pressed the play button. As the music came on, he swayed his hips to the beat and held out his hand to Will. "May I have this dance?"

Will laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "I don't know… You sure you want to do that? Never mind if I step on your feet, but I did just get over a cold," she said, throwing in a little sass. "You want to risk catching it?"

Puck smirked and grabbed her hands, pulling her into a cuddle hold. Will blushed and looked up at him.

"Didn't anyone tell you, my little bat?" he purred, still swaying with the music. "Exercise boosts your immune system to help prevent colds. And what better way to exercise…" He spun her out and lead her into a single step. "Than to dance?"

Will laughed as Puck spun her about. She broke away for a moment to dance on her own, moving and swaying along to the beat. They danced apart for the chorus before Puck took her into an open hold, twirling her around the room. He used his telekinesis to move the furniture out of the way so they had plenty of room to dance. Will laughed as they swayed, surprised by how well she was keeping in time with the beat. What surprised her the most was how easily she was able to dance with Puck. There was nothing awkward or weird. They were just two friends having fun, laughing and having fun.

"Well then…" she said as Puck spun her again. "If that's what the doctor's recommend…"

The list was long forgotten as the two spent the rest of the night dancing around the apartment, laughing and even singing along with the lyrics, as if non of the craziness the week before had ever taken place.

 **The end**


End file.
